Something Lost
by DarkestBlue
Summary: Kitty and Lance are dealing with the ups and downs of a relationship and are trying to survive without people 'knowing whats best for them'.


I do not on the X-Men characters in any way, shape, or form. If I did I would marry Scott, Remy, Lance, Pietro and Ray. Yes all of them. But that's a different story. This is a story I've had in mind for a while but when I seen Ascension II it gave me inspiration to write it. It's my first fan fiction EVER*squeal* It's basically a Lance and Kitty romance and it takes place after Ascension II. It deals with them trying to stay together when it seems like everyone is trying to tear them down. Please Read and Review (yes flames are accepted!) I hope you enjoy!  
  
-Darkest Blue  
  
~Something Lost~  
  
'So, like I'll see you at seven?' asked an excited 16 year old Kitty Pryde.  
  
'Yeah, seven sounds good Kitty. But are they actually going out on a 'date' with me?' asked an uncertain 19 year old Lance Alvers.  
  
'When you say 'they', do you mean Scott and Logan?'  
  
'Well, yeah. I mean, I'm not exactly Scott's favorite person in the world and I don't think Logan is too fond of letting his little 'half-pint' going somewhere with bad bay Lance.'  
  
Kitty giggled as she heard Lance's impression of Logan over the phone.  
  
'Bad boy Lance? I've never heard him call you that.'  
  
'I know. I just added it in for dramatic effect.'  
  
'Oh, okay. Anyway the Professor said it was totally fine and whatever he says, goes. You know?'  
  
'I guess. Exactly how late can you stay out?'  
  
'Well it depends. Are you planning to go all the way with me!?!?!' asked a deep male voice.  
  
'BOBBY DRAKE!!! I swear, if you don't get off the phone I'll-.'  
  
'Settle down Kitty. I just wanted to mess with ya. Do you wanna be put on speakerphone? Ray and Sam are here. I'm sure they'll want to here your conversation too.'  
  
'Bobby...'  
  
'So Lance, where are you planning to take her?'  
  
'I, umm.'  
  
'Don't answer that Lance. I bet he has us on speakerphone. Don't you!?!?!'  
  
'Hey! How did you know? You sound funny when you're yelling on speakerphone.'  
  
'BOBBY!'  
  
'I can hear myself talk! HELLOOOO! Echo-Echo. Ha-I'm just messin' with ya. Bye'  
  
*click*  
  
'So what were you asking me Lance?'  
  
'How late can you stay out?'  
  
"I'm still trying to negotiate with the Prof. about the times. I mean, I'm 16. I think I can stay out until midnight or one.'  
  
'Way to go Kitty, fight the power.'  
  
Once again Kitty laughed as she heard the male on the other end make a witty comment.  
  
'Stop being such a dweeb Lance. Hey listen it's like 5:30 and I still have to take a shower and get ready. So I'll talk to you later, kay?'  
  
Lance was in a daze thinking about his little 'Kitten', as he would call her, in the shower.  
  
'Lance? Lance? LANCE!?!?'  
  
'Oh yeah. Yeah. Seven. Got ya.'  
  
'Well, see you later 'Bad Boy Lance' Kitty said in a mocking tone.  
  
'Bye, my innocent 'Little Kitten.'  
  
*click*  
  
An energetic Kitty jumped off her bed and started singing. "I'm going on a date with L-ance." As she made her way to the bathroom.  
  
"I still don't think she should be going 'anywhere' alone with him. Well, this soon anyway." Stated an irritated 19 year old Scott Summers.  
  
"What do you mean this soon? They haven't even really talked to each other since that night in the parking lot and you know how upset she was since then. Ever since we all came back from fighting Apocalypse she's been really happy. And personally I think she and Lance make a cute couple." Replied 19 year old Jean Grey.  
  
"I just don't trust the guy. Why is it now all of a sudden he wants to be around Kitty? He's probably just taking her out tonight so he can get into her-."  
  
"Scott!! I thought the professor had a talk about this with you before. You know when Lance wanted to join us?"  
  
"I know. It's just that he's so much older than her and you don't know what kind of influence he has over her."  
  
"Three years isn't that much older and Kitty is a good kid, she wouldn't do anything she would regret. Just let her be a teenager, okay Scott?"  
  
"Okay, but don't think I'm not going to have a 'talk' with him when he gets here."  
  
"The black one or the beige one?" asked Kitty as she held up tops in front of the mirror. She had her hair curled and was only wearing her underwear and bra. Just then the bedroom door opened and walked in 18 year old Rogue.  
  
"Rogue! Don't you know how to knock?!" said Kitty as she tried to cover herself up.  
  
"Oh-I'm sorry; I didn't know I had to knock to come into my own room!"  
  
"You mean 'Our' room."  
  
"Anyway, I just came up here to get my book."  
  
"I'm sorry Rogue. I'm just kind of stressed out about tonight. I don't even know what to wear; I could use your help." 'Wow I must be really freaking out about this if I'm asking Rogue for fashion advice'  
  
"Well first of all, you could put some clothes on instead of prancing around in your 'little black bra and panties'."  
  
Just then there was a whistle from the doorway.  
  
"Looking good Kitty-Cat. Looking real good. Hey Ray come here! Kitty is just in her bra and panties!"  
  
"Shut-up Bobby!!" yelled the two girls in unison. Unfortunately for Bobby, Kitty threw her brush.  
  
"Ouch! My eye!! Just for that I'm going to tell everyone what you and Lance talk about on the phone late at night!!" said Bobby as he ran down the hall  
  
"I'm going to KILL him."  
  
"Kill who?" asked 15 year old Jubilation Lee.  
  
"Bobby, he's going to tell everyone my business."  
  
"I'll make sure he doesn't." said Jubilee with a wink. "So, do you plan to wear that on your date tonight?"  
  
"Who doesn't know about our date tonight? And no, I'm not going to wear this. I just don't know what top to wear. I even asked Rogue for advice."  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" replied Rogue in a less than happy tone of voice.  
  
"Wear the black one. It makes your boobs look bigger and gives you more cleavage. I bet Lance would like that."  
  
"Jubilee!!"  
  
"They both look kinda tacky if ya ask me. But if I had to pick one, I'd go with the black one."  
  
"Thanks Rogue, I was kind of feeling the black one more anyway. You two stay her a while I go change real quick." Said Kitty as she ran and phased through the wall.  
  
"Why does she do that? There's a door right there."  
  
"This is coming from a girl who shoots fireworks in the air at nighttime just to see the colors."  
  
Minutes later Kitty walked into the room wearing a pair of dark blue jean and a black halter top.  
  
"Wow Kitty, you look really pretty." Replied Jubilee.  
  
"Not what I'd wear on a date, but it looks good on you."  
  
"Thanks guys, I'm really nervous."  
  
Just then, 18 year old Kurt Wagner teleported in the room. All three girls screamed.  
  
"Sorry about that. Kitty, Lance is in the driveway. You might want to get to him before Scott or Logan does. Oh and Kitty, you look really nice tonight. Lance is a very lucky guy."  
  
The clock in Lance's Jeep read 6:50.  
  
"Well, it's almost seven. Why am I so nervous? I've been here before. Should I give her the rose in the house or when she gets in the Jeep?" he was going over all of the options out loud until he seen people watching him through the window and realized he was talking to himself.  
  
"Oh great, now they probably think I have some mental problems or something."  
  
"What is he doing Roberto?" asked 13 year old Jamie Madrox as he, Roberto, and Sam were watching Lance through the window.  
  
"I don't know but I think he's on to us." Whispered 16 year old Roberto.  
  
"Quick! Get away from the window!" shouted Sam. The three teenage boys ducked under the window.  
  
"Why are you guys in here? Don't you wanna watch Logan and Scott interrogate Lance?"  
  
As Ray said this they all ran out of the dining room and into the hallway.  
  
"Hey watch where you guys are going!"  
  
"Sorry about that Bobby." Replied one of the many Jamie's on the floor.  
  
"What happened to your eye?" asked Sam in disgust.  
  
"Let's just say, don't make Kitty angry when she has a hairbrush."  
  
"What did you do to make her angry?"  
  
"I-."  
  
"He seen Kitty in her bra and panties and then called me over to look. If I only got there a few seconds sooner.." "You guys are such perverts." Said 15 year old Amara Aquilla as she quickly walked through the hallway.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry?" asked Ray.  
  
"I gotta get good seats and watch Logan and Scott harass Lance. Are you guys coming?"  
  
"You don't even have to ask twice." Replied Roberto.  
  
*enter doorbell sound*  
  
"He's here!!!" shouted the new recruits.  
  
As they were entering the living room they passed up Kitty, Jubilee, and Rogue.  
  
"You look very nice Kitty."  
  
"Aww, that's so sweet. Thank you Jamie."  
  
"Oh and one more thing. I think your boyfriend has mental problems or something."  
  
Everyone was running around the living room trying to get good seats, except for Kitty who just looked annoyed by it all.  
  
'You think someone would answer the door. I hope no one gives me a hard time' Lance's thoughts were interrupted as he seen Logan open the door and everyone watching him from the living room.  
  
'What in the hell did I get myself into!?!?!?!?'  
  
Well, that is the first chapter. Hopefully there will be many more after that. I promise I will have more Kitty/Lance interaction in later chapters. Thanks again for reading. 


End file.
